


A Small Favor

by look_turtles



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Gabriel owes someone a favor.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Small Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt spotlight.

Tyrell decided to take a walk in the woods. As he walked, snow crushed under his feet and blood fell onto the forest floor turning the snow red. After a while, he was surrounded by a blue light and knew that death would come for him soon. He closed his eyes and waited. Suddenly, he felt the world fall away, it was a spinning, falling feeling. He opened his eyes.

He didn’t know what to expect, but a man with a sucker stick sticking out of his mouth wasn’t it. They were inside a cabin and the man just grinned at him. A fire crackled in a fireplace.

‘What the hell?’ Tyrell asked, because he was pretty sure he wasn’t dead.

‘Easy there, big guy,’ the man said as he removed his sucker. ‘The name’s Gabriel.’

Tyrell’s eyes went wide. ‘What are you, my guardian angel?’ He said joking.

‘Former arc-angel actually.’

‘Yeah, right.’ 

Gabriel sighed. Suddenly, he was surround by a bright light, as if someone had turned on a spotlight, and behind him a pink shadow was cast onto the wall. ‘If you still don’t believe me look at your wound.’

Tyrell did believe him, but he still looked down because when an honest to God angel tells you to do something you do it (and the only God he believed in was Elliot). There was no longer any blood or even a hole in his shirt.

‘Why did you save me?’ He asked thinking about all the horrible things he had done.

Gabriel shrugged. ‘I owe someone a favor. Now you better hold on the first step is a doozy.’

Before Tyrell could asked him what he meant, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the world fell away again. This time when he opened his eyes he was in a hospital room and Elliot was a laying in a bed. He went over to Elliot and sat on a chair next to the bed. He held Elliot’s hand and Elliot opened his eyes. 

When Elliot saw Tyrell several emotions flitted across his face, but than he smiled and Tyrell wanted to say so many things, but he said the first thing that came to him.

‘Bonsoir, Elliot.’ 

Meanwhile, at Darlene’s apartment, Flipper felt Elliot’s happiness and grinned. She might be The Trickster known for her tricks, but she just wanted Elliot to be happy; he was good people.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel’s wings being pink is canon in the Bible and I couldn’t resist putting that in.


End file.
